User talk:Wickipphetiam
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Constance and the Runaway Ship page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there mare no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. ~~It was a beautiful day on the island of Sodor. All the engines were working very at their work as they passed by each other.~~ ~~One day at the Training Ground. Wicki was training her two special friends Hercules and Top Hat.~~ ~~Wicki: "Ok, Hercules. Since your a human, I'll be teaching you how to run. Like this for example."~~ ~~She showed off her running skills.~~ ~~Wicki: "Now let's see if you try it."~~ ~~Hercules performed a perfect sprint.~~ ~~Wicki: "Wow, great speed. Alright, Top Hat let's see how you run."~~ ~~Top Hat showed off his skills and even added some amazing cartwheels.~~ ~~Wicki: "Excellent cartswheels and amazing speed too. Now let's try some pull ups see if you can get all the way to 110, Hercules."~~ ~~Whilst all this was happening, Wicki's old friend, Jack Skellington, had been given an award for "The Most Spines Tingled by a Non-corporial Being".~~ ~~He was proud for getting the greatest scaring in his entire life.~~ ~~Wicki: "Great job, Hercules and I can see some muscle growing into your arms. Ok, Top Hat let's see if you do 200 pulls ups, go!"~~ ~~Just then, she recieved a text from Jack.~~ ~~Wicki: "Oh, that's very good, congratulation, Jack." She texted back to him.~~ ~~Then she turned to her two friends. "Alright, you two, time to do some push ups! Hercules try to get to 800 amd Top Hat you can try get to do 900, go!"~~ ~~A few minuets later, another text from Jack came and this time, it turned out something bad had happened. "Dear, Wicki, Lock, Shock and Barrell, have sown Oogie Boogie back together and he's taken control of the town and is using ghosts and skeletons to hurt people. I need your help to stop him. From, Jack Skellington."~~ ~~She texted back and said that she'll be right there. "Hercules and Top Hat, there some jump ropes on the bench over there for the both of you to practice. I'll be right back!" With that, Wicki raced off.~~ ~~She brought Thomas, Vinnie, Percy, DJ, Mater, Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez and James with her.~~ ~~They can see all the ghosts and skeletons are hurting people in town.~~ ~~Wicki: “Alright, guys! Let’s put an end to this once and for all.”~~ ~~Jack Skellington: "Wicki, am I glad to see you."~~